Yours, Murders
by Falx Italica
Summary: Une série de meurtres à Londres laisse l'ALCO et Scotland Yard désespérés. Heureusement, l'affaire va tomber entre les mains des Manitous, une organisation qui n'a jamais failli. Le psychiatre Potter et son équipe doivent résoudre l'enquête avant le prochain meurtre, mais pour cela il va lui falloir affronter son passé et demander l'aide de son pire ennemi..Tom Jédusor.


**Titre** : Yours, Murders

**Auteur** : Pain au chocolat

**Traductrice** : Falx Italica

Note : Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien posté pour la simple raison que j'ai perdu tout mon disque dur, et donc tous mes écrits, traductions, cours et cie…Aussi vous doutez-vous que les traductions n'ont pas été ma priorité. Je traduis à nouveau petit à petit l'ensemble de mon travail mais j'ai énormément perdu, des milliers de pages. J'ai choisi de poster cette traduction-ci parce qu'elle s'est révélée la plus aisée à re-traduire. J'ai cependant décidé de couper les chapitres originaux en deux parties pour plus de rapidité de publication.

Note IMPORTANTE : Je vous préviens qu'il s'agit d'une histoire dont le contenu peut choquer les personnes sensibles. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de traduire cette fiction pour cette raison car il y a un esprit quelque peu malsain qui pourrait ne pas plaire à beaucoup. Cela étant, je suis absolument fan de tous les écrits de pains au chocolat, elle aborde les personnages avec une psychologie très originale et profonde, et je ne peux que vous encourager à lire ce qui va suivre car Yours, Murders n'est pas très longue mais elle est très intense. J'espère que prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire.

**O*o*O*o**

Cher A. Dumbledore,

_Manitou suprême_

Nous ne savons plus quoi faire; l'Agence de lutte contre les crimes organisés peut faire bien peu, Scotland Yard ne peut pas nous aider et je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Cornelius refuse de coopérer, Malefoy essaye de garder la situation sous silence et Ombrage n'y voit aucune menace. Vous et les manitous êtes les seuls à pouvoir nous aider. Je vous prie d'accepter cette affaire. Je vous joins les informations nécessaires dans cet email.

Cordialement,

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

_Directeur de l'ALCO, Département des homicides_

1er Août, 2001 * [ALCO] RESUME du rapport * Affaire: L'ETRANGLEUR ÉBORGNEUR

DATES DES DECOUVERTES:

3 février, 2001, SAM = Hestia Jones (REF #1)

21 février, 2001, MER = Hepzibah Smith (REF #2)

4 avril, 2001, VEND = Amelia Bones (REF #4)

23 avril, 2001, LUN = Bertha Jorkins (REF #5)

14 mai, 2001, LUN = Non identifiée (REF #0)

16 mai, 2001, VEN = Marlene McKinnon (REF #3)

27 mai, 2001, MAR = Non identifiée (REF #0)

31 mai, 2001, JEU = Emmeline Vance (REF #6)

12 juin, 2001, MAR = Charity Burbage (REF #7)

28 juin, 2001, JEU = Non identifiée (REF #0)

6 juillet, 2001, VEN = Leticia Abbott (REF #8)

29 juillet, 2001, DIM = Mimi Morris (REF #9)

- Les 12 meurtres se sont produits dans différents quartiers de London.

- Toutes les victimes étaient des femmes, (âges allant de la plus jeune [Mimi, 21] à la plus âgée, [Hepizbah Smith, 67]).

- Toutes les victimes ont été étranglées avant que leurs yeux (9/12 fois le GAUCHE, 3/12 le DROIT) ne soient arrachés (souvenirs?).

- Chaque corps a été retrouvé à proximité du domicile de la victime.

- Aucun signe d'agression sexuelle.

SUSPECTS:

- Aucun, cependant les témoins s'accordent sur les éléments suivants :

* homme blanc, âge présumé entre 25 – 35?

* bien bâti, grand et de grande carrure

FICHIERS ATTACHES.

#0[DL], #1[DL] #2[DL] #3[DL] #4[DL] #5[DL] #6[DL] #7[DL] #8[DL] #9[DL] [TORRENT]

Kingsley,

En tant que Manitous, il est de notre devoir de combattre la corruption et le crime. Nous sommes toujours prêts à apporter notre aide aux forces de l'ordre, Directeur. Nous acceptons l'affaire. La Justice vaincra et le tueur sera attrapé.

Mes salutations,

Albus

*o*o*

**Chapitre 1:** Les manitous et la nouvelle affaire

-Ainsi, nous voici finalement avec la tristement célèbre affaire de l'Etrangleur Éborgneur, dit, un sourire aux lèvres, Cho Chang, la dépositaire des preuves et expertes d'empreintes digitales. Hermione avait raison.

-J'en suis ravie, ajouta Hermione Granger, l'analyste en crimes, d'un air fier. Harry et Ron me doivent un diner à présent.

-Oh voyons, grogna Ron Weasley, le stratège des opérations spéciales et l'instructeur en armes à feu. Ne peux-tu pas te satisfaire du fait de savoir que tu avais raison ? Tu vas, de toute façon, être insupportablement fière de toi à ce sujet. Pas vrai, Harry?

-Quoi? Harry Potter, le psychiatre travaillant avec les Manitous, leva les yeux des documents qu'il était en train de lire. Et si Ron t'emmenait diner dans un beau restaurant et que je me contentais de t'offrir des chocolats ?

-Eh! Protesta Ron en se retournant pour fusiller Harry du regard. Ce serait injuste ! Le psychiatre grimaça et se pencha pour murmurer.

-Tu aurais un rendez-vous avec elle, mon pote," dit-il. Tu veux _vraiment _que je me joigne à vous deux ?

-Si tu le présentes comme ça…" marmonna Ron en rougissant légèrement. Bien. Umm, Hermione? Quand aimerais-tu que nous sortions diner?

-Pas ce soir, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme. Nous venons juste de recevoir cette nouvelle affaire. Mieux vaut attendre que nous ayons débuté les investigations et que tout soit plus organisé. Harry, que penses-tu pour le moment du tueur ?

-Et bien, si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'aucune des femmes n'a subi d'abus sexuel, nous pouvons au moins dire que le tueur n'est pas un prédateur sexuel," dit Harry. Ce qui, en revanche, nous donne un large panel de motifs à trier. De plus, il est fort probablement qu'il ne vit pas seul.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Cho.

-Mm, je peux me tromper, bien évidemment, puisqu'il est encore trop tôt pour affirmer clairement toute présomption, mais… il ne kidnappe pas ses victimes, ce qui pourrait vouloir dire qu'il n'a _pas _d'endroit où les emmener. Il apparait deux fois par mois ce qui n'est pas suffisamment fréquent pour se faire remarquer. La seule chose allant à l'encontre de cette idée est qu'il faut se demander où il cache les yeux qu'il prend. Mais il pourrait avoir une autre cachette où il les garde. Des globes oculaires sont plus simples à cacher qu'un corps entier, expliqua Harry. A moins, bien sur, qu'il ne les mange. C'est également une possibilité.

-Un steak de globes oculaires, grimaça Ron. Un vrai gourmet.

-Ouais, mais rien de tout ça ne nous sera vraiment utile, continua Harry. Terry, des idées? Terry Boot, le superviseur de la section d'identification, hocha la tête d'un air hésitant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas traquer tous les hommes blancs de Londres, pas plus que surveiller chacune des allées sombres, mais nous _pouvons_ envoyer des agents en infiltration afin d'espérer attirer le tueur. Bien que ce ne soit pas… très fiable. Cette tactique reposerait lourdement sur le hasard.

-Qu'avons-nous d'autre pour le moment? demanda Lisa Turpin, un agent. C'est toujours ainsi au début.

-Lisa a raison, approuva Hermione. Je pense que nous devrions au moins tenter le plan d'infiltration.

-Je ne pense pas, pas pour le moment, dit Harry. Nous ne connaissons pas les critères que notre homme utilise pour sélectionner les femmes, en dehors du sexe. Nous devons trouver un lien avant de faire la moindre chose. Avez-vous tous lu les éléments du dossier ? Une des victimes vous est-elle vaguement familière ?

-Hepzibah Smith, répondit immédiatement Cho. C'est la sœur de la grand-mère de Zach ou quelque chose comme ça. Zacharias Smith, urgentiste et instructeur des services de sécurité était absent, mais Harry s'écrivit un mémo pour se rappeler de parler à Zach de Hepizbah. Ou peut être que Lisa pouvait lui poser des questions; Zach n'appréciait guère Harry.

-Harry, commença Ron. Bertha Jorkins n'était-elle pas la vieille femme qui a témoigné contre, mm, Tu-Sais-Qui ? Le silence tomba dans le bureau tandis que les gens qui s'y trouvaient semblaient retenir leur respiration et regardaient Harry, s'attendant à ce qu'il explose. L'homme brun fixa le nom sur le papier, avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

L'affaire 'Vous-Savez-Qui' avait été un des cas les plus compliqué qu'il avait eu à résoudre, nécessitant la coopération entière de l'ALCO, Scotland Yard et des Manitous… et encore, l'affaire n'avait été résolue que par un miracle.

Ce n'était pas une affaire à laquelle Harry avait envie de penser.

-La manière dont il les tue n'est pas particulièrement gore, se dépêcha de continuer Cho, pour changer de sujet. Je veux dire, bien sur, il manque un œil, et les victimes ont été étranglées… mais ce n'est pas aussi gore que cela pourrait se révéler.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, acquiesça Hermione. Aucune mutilation à l'exception de l'œil, pas de dépeçage, pas de cannibalisme, _aune sorte_ d'abus sexuels, c'est réellement perturbant. Si l'on met l'aspect gore de côté, il ne vole ni ne fait passer de messages à travers ses victimes.

-Un homme froid, murmura Terry. _Mais_ s'il _n'est vraiment pas un prédateur sexuel, pourquoi se focalise-t-il sur les femmes ?_

-Peut-être qu'il les déteste? Suggéra Harry en rédigeant les multiples possibilités. Peut-être travaille-t-il avec les femmes et… qu'elles le traite, d'une certaine façon, mal ? Le font se sentir inférieur ? Il pourrait être homosexuel ou asexué… Son monologue fut coupé court lorsque l'estomac de Ron se fit entendre d'un lourd bruit. Le roux rougit et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air embarrassé.

J'ai faim! Se défendit-il mais il ne pu retenir un sourire lorsque ses coéquipiers se mirent à rire.

-A vrai dire, moi aussi, admit Harry. Je mourrais pour une pizza.

-Il y a un buffet de pizza pas loin, lui dit Hermione. Nous pourrions tous nous y rendre.

-J'adorerais, mais j'ai promis à Cédric de le rejoindre, dit Cho en rangeant rapidement son sac et se préparant à partir. Ne faites rien que je ne ferai pas.

-Draguer les filles n'est pas permis, alors? demanda Terry d'un grand sourire.

-Tu es le seul qui le ferait de toute façon, souligna Lisa. Zach et Seamus sont absent, Harry est gay et le reste d'entre nous sommes des filles.

-Et moi je **suis** quoi, un fond sonore? demanda Ron.

-A Hermione, dit Cho en sortant précipitamment pour éviter une riposte. Harry se tenait à Lisa, essayant de réprimer un fou rire, tandis que la concernée riait à gorges déployées. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient pincées en une mince ligne, mais ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils exprimaient parfaitement l'amusement qu'elle ressentait.

-Eh, c'est bon, bégaya Ron. Ca suffit. On peut aller manger un morceau?

-Ce fut bien bon, soupira Harry, alors qu'il quittait le restaurant avec ses amis. A présent, j'ai l'énergie pour me replonger dans les fichiers du dossier. Les lire à nouveau pourrait me donner un nouvel angle d'approche.

-Tu vas encore passer une nuit blanche à travailler? demanda Hermione, un intérêt évident dans la voix. Nous pourrions tous nous retrouver à ton appartement. C'est une affaire très urgente après tout.

-Passer la nuit chez Harry, à enquêter sur une série de meurtres," grimaça. Ca m'a l'air d'être quelque chose qui saura nous tenir éveiller. J'en suis !

-Je vais alors appeler maman pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas ce soir, dit Ron, en sortant son téléphone portable. Vous savez à quel point elle s'inquiète.

-J'aimerais pouvoir me rajouter mais j'ai promis à Mandy de la voir ce soir, dit Terry. Je vous vois demain, d'accord?

-Bien sur, Terry. A demain! Répondit Lisa et l'homme bruns les salua de la main avant de partir en direction d'une station de métro. Hermione marchait aux côtés de Ron, l'écoutant parler à sa mère. Lisa attrapa la main d'Harry et lui lança un sourire narquois.

-Alors, Mr. Potter, murmura-t-elle. Comment vont les amours ? Un époustouflant jeune homme, peut-être ?

-Non, malheureusement, soupira Harry. "e passe la majorité de mon temps avec vous de toute manière, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de sortir.

-Cho l'a.

-Le petit-ami de Cho est un mannequin qui a un emploi du temps ultra chargé. Ils vivent ensemble mais ont rarement du temps pour eux. Elle est habituée à ça puisqu'ils ont tous les deux des jobs prenant. Cho m'a expliqué qu'il y a des semaines pendant lesquelles elle ne le voit pas du tout ! Je ne pourrais pas me satisfaire de ce genre de relation.

-Pas même une aventure d'un soir? Quand t'es-tu envoyé en l'air pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Lisa et le psychiatre rougit.

-Ne me demande pas ça, répondit Harry. Ca ne te regarde pas. Et cesse-moi ce sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.-

-Bien sur que non. Les quatres entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur afin d'atteindre l'appartement d'Harry. Ils y entrèrent et Hermione se tourna, rayonnante, vers son ami à lunettes.

-Je suis fière de voir à quel point ton appartement est propre, dit-elle. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'animal ? Je pourrais t'en offrir un.

-Non merci, Hermione, j'en suis sûr, répondit Harry, et ils s'installèrent rapidement autour de la table ronde qu'il possédait, sortant papiers, stylos et même ordinateurs. Lisa alluma la TV et sélectionna la chaine d'informations, au cas où il soit à nouveau question de la célèbre affaire.

-Je paris que la réponse que nous cherchons est vraiment simple, mais nous n'arrivons tout simplement pas à l'atteindre, dit Ron.

-Je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre sa motivation, soupira Harry. Qu'est-ce qui le motive, si ce n'est le plaisir ? Il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec ses victimes, ce qui indique qu'il ne les considère pas non plus comme des symboles.

-Attendez! S'exclama soudainement Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ait pas pensé avant ! Enfin, je n'en suis pas encore sûre, bien entendu, mais… les rapports mentionnent qu'un seul œil manquait. Que disent-ils concernant les paupières ?

-Aucune mention, répondit rapidement Harry, et la femme hocha la tête.

-A présent, regardez. Comment enlevez-vous un globe oculaire sans découper la paupière ? Il aurait été mentionné si la paupière avait été coupée. Seuls les spécialistes peuvent réussir à l'enlever sans endommager l'œil.

-Alors c'est un chirurgien? Demanda Lisa.

-Soit ça, soit il se fiche de ce qui peut arriver à l'oeil, répondit lentement Hermione. Mais pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de le prendre s'il se désintéresse de ce qu'il peut devenir ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée," murmura Harry. Entrer dans la tête de ce type est ardu prévoir ses mouvements va se révéler impossible aux vues du peu d'informations que nous ayons.

-Albus a-t-il donné quelques conseils sur la manière d'approcher ce problème ? Demanda Lisa. Qu'a-t-il dit lorsqu'il t'a donné l'affaire, Harry?

-Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas être effrayé des démons du passé, répondit Harry, un pli de confusion se créant sur son front. Il a dit qu'ils pouvaient m'aider. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir beaucoup réfléchi. Nous avons de plus urgentes choses à penser.

-Mais peut-être s'agissait-il d'un indice, suggéra Hermione. Je ne dis pas qu'Albus sait qui est le meurtrier – il aurait déjà révélé son identité – mais il est possible qu'il connaisse quelqu'un qui pourrait aider?

-Le fait qu'il utilise un tel code signifie que tu ne vas pas apprécier, nota Ron. Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Rogue ?

-Et bien, je n'espère pas!

-Oh, franchement, vous deux, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Severus nous a aidé à de multiples reprises au cours de nos investigations. Vous devez lui montrer un peu de respect !

-Je le respecte, lui dit Harry. Mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Et il déteste Harry, de toute façon, ajouta Ron. Il a probablement caché une poupée vaudou d'Harry dans son laboratoire.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins, souffla Hermione, et Lisa gloussa.

-Ce sont des gars, dit Lisa. C'est le synonyme de gamin.

-Mesdames, j'ai très envie de thé, déclara Harry. Vous en voulez ? Ron, tais-toi, je sais déjà que tu ne dis jamais non à de la nourriture.

-Tu me connais si bien, ça fait chaud au coeur. Harry versa du thé à ses amis et s'assit, en remarquant l'expression qu'arborait Hermione.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Mione? demanda-t-il, et la femme soupira.

-Je réfléchissais juste à ce que Albus t'a dit. Je pense que c'est vraiment important il ne nous a jamais donné de mauvaises pistes et il et il ne t'aurait pas dit une telle chose s'il ne pensait pas que tu aurais besoin de le savoir à ce moment-là.

-Je pensais à la même chose, dit Lisa. Et je pense également que si nous n'arrivons pas à avancer avec les éléments matériels, nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer sur ce que le Patron a dit. Découvrir ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Nous pourrions l'appeler et lui demander, proposa Ron, mais les autres secouèrent la tête.

-Il me dirait juste de trouver par moi-même, soupira Harry. Les démons du passé ne peuvent pas aider. Les Dursleys? Je ne les ai pas vu depuis des années. Je ne peux même pas imaginer quelle sorte d'aide ils pourraient m'apporter. Non qu'ils le fassent volontairement, de toute façon.

-Je pense que nous devrions espérer en découvrir plus avec le prochain corps, dit Lisa, en farfouillant dans ses papiers. Pas besoin de me fixer– il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous ne sauvions la prochaine, aussi mieux vaut tenter de garder le nombre de corps à treize au lieu de quatorze. A présent, concernant les facteurs communs entre les victimes… Ce sont toutes des femmes, vivant toutes à Londres… avaient-elles des intérêts communs ?

-Terry pourrait enquêter sur leur vie quotidienne avec son équipe, dit Ron. Avez-vous vu les photos des corps?

-Oui, acquiesça Harry d'un hochement de tête. Ce gars, l'Etrangleur Éborgneur… est un excentrique. Je veux dire, il n'est pas du tout comme les autres tueurs en série. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de la police – et par soucier, je veux dire, les faire enrager. Vous savez que la plupart des tueurs en série sont attirés par le pouvoir dont usent les officiers… mais ce type est juste… Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas le coup de l'œil je penserais qu'il s'agit d'un tueur à gage. Aucune émotion ne s'implique.

-Mais les globes oculaires manquant sont un indice, posa Lisa. Il nous faut simplement comprendre la signification de cet indice.

-Harry, dit brusquement Hermione. Je pense que j'ai compris ce qu'Albus a voulu dire.

-Quoi? demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Ou plutôt, _qui _?

-Ce n'est qu'une spéculation, mais je pense que je suis dans le juste, dit la femme, l'air peu confortable. Ca ne peut pas être les Dursleys, bien évidemment, puisqu'ils ne connaissent rien aux criminels et à la psyché humaine. Il ne peut pas s'agir de Severus parce que lui demander ne te confronterait pas à tes démons passés. Mais… et bien… Ne te mets pas en colère.

-Je suis plus inquiet qu'autre chose en ce moment, lui dit Harry. Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais si mal réagir ?

-Et bien, essaya d'expliquer Hermione. Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'une personne que tu détestes… ce qui est la raison pour laquelle lui demander de l'aide serait—

-Ce n'est pas Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas? Demanda brutalement Ron, d'un air malade. Je ne sais pas lequel serait le pire – Senior ou Junior.

-Je ne pense pas que Lucius Malefoy nous serait d'une quelconque aide, dit Lisa. Et pour ce qui est de Drago Malefoy, et bien, c'est un politicien. Que saurait-_il_?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Hermione, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Je pense qu'Albus veut dire… qu'Harry doit… parler avec _ Vous-Savez-Qui._

-_Non_. Harry se figea. Jamais.

-Impossible, dit Ron.

-Il ferait réellement cela ? S'interrogea Lisa, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Mais pourquoi ? Clairement, pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui nous aiderait?

-Il connait mieux que quiconque l'esprit du criminel, raisonna Hermione. Harry, s'il-te-plait, penses-y.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises cela, gronda Harry. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ! Il a tué mes parents Mione ! Parmi tant et tant d'autres ! Penses-tu sérieusement que je pourrais_ jamais_ —

-Faire face à tes démons, cria Hermione afin de couvrir ses mots. C'est ce qu'Albus t'a dit de faire !

-Ca doit être quelqu'un d'autre!

-Appelle-le alors, si tu penses que j'ai tord. Appelle-le et demande lui s'il ne parlait pas de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Peut-être que je le ferai, siffla Harry. Mais en attendant, essaye de te souvenir ce que cet enfoiré m'a fait à moi et à ma famille pour que je le haïsse de la sorte.

*o*o*o*o*

INTERLUDE 01

"**LORD VOLDEMORT"**

Dans un premier temps, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il utilisait le nom de 'Lord Voldemort' mais le monde l'appelait 'Vous Savez-Qui'. La première fois qu'il fit une apparition avec son gang de 'Mangemorts', je doute que quiconque ait pu deviner par avance la peur qu'ils engrangeraient. Le règne de terreur durant lequel des centaines de personnes furent brutalement assassinées. C'est horrible. Impardonnable. Pourtant, je ne peux en rejeter la faute sur sa nature uniquement. Plusieurs facteurs ont contribué à la naissance du monstre qu'il est devenu

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été, comme tout le monde, charmé par le magnifique, intelligent et poli enfant qu'il était. Sa capacité à assimiler les connaissances était éblouissante et je pouvais voir en lui un grand homme avec de grands projets. Il n'avait que huit ans et répondait encore à son nom de naissance Thomas Elvis Jédusor.

J'ai perdu le contact avec lui– non que, je l'avoue, j'ai essayé d'entretenir la correspondance. J'étais trop occuper par la fondation des Manitous et l'entrainement des quelques investigateurs indépendants prêts à abandonner leurs anciens travails, plus sécurisés, à l'ALCO ou Scotland Yard pour mon organisation risquée et instable. Il a refait surface neuf ans plus… en tant que Lord Voldemort.

Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, je ne l'ai pas reconnu au premier abord. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Il était passé du stade de l'enfant prometteur à celui de tueur de masse sans la moindre conscience.. Sans mentionner qu'il n'avait que 17 ans lorsque le monde entendit parler de lui pour la première fois – comment auraient-ont pu savoir que l'infâme 'Vous-Savez-Qui' se révélait être un adolescent?

Bien que son règne n'ait duré que moins de cinq ans, son expansion était telle dans le Royaume-Uni que la peur qu'il avait instillée subsista chez les gens bien des années après.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'un tueur en série apparaisse de temps à autres – mais ce qui l'a fait ressortir du lot était son organisation, sa patience et sa si grande _intelligence_. Voldemort n'était pas un homme à travailler seul, non. Il était un dirigeant, un leader qui instruisait et contrôlait ce que l'on pourrait appeler une petite armée de tueurs.

Le nombre de 'Mangemorts' travaillant pour lui n'est pas connu, mais ils étaient des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines. Certains furent capturés, quelque uns moururent, d'autres ne furent jamais trouvés. Nous travaillions avec acharnement, mais il semblait bien qu'il était plus intelligent que nous, avec toujours un coup d'avance. A ce jour, je crois que c'est la chance, un miracle peut-être qui nous permis de l'attraper après, cependant, une autre tragédie, qu'il avait, cette fois, personnellement causé.

Le meurtre des Potter, comme les médias ont appelé cet incident. James était, probablement, la cible majeure de cette attaque. Il était l'un des meilleurs manitous et possédait un dossier exceptionnel de mangemorts attrapés. Il s'agissait d'une grande perte sur le plan professionnel, et une plus grande encore sur le plan personnel.

Voldemort emmena quatre mangemorts avec lui au domicile des Potter, mais il les laissait à l'extérieur, comme gardes. Il semblerait qu'il ait tué James d'une balle dans la balle dès l'ouverture de la porte. Lily fut découverte morte à l'entrée de la chambre d'Harry. Quant à Harry lui-même, il fut trouvé dans son lit, ligoté et bâillonné. Etrangement, la seule blessure que Voldemort causa au garçon fut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant.

Ce qui s'est exactement passé la nuit d'Halloween, 1982, n'est connu que par deux individus: Tom Jédusor, alors âgé de 19 ans et Harry Potter, âgé de 8 ans. Aucun d'eux n'en a réellement parlé, mais peut être un jour l'entière vérité éclatera.

Mémoires d'Albus Dumbledore [AFFAIRE T.E.J.]

**O*O**O

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce début et le style d'écriture. A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
